


Letters to Amaranthine

by Maybethings



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill a body-parts prompt. Warden-Commander Cousland receives the occasional communication from Seheron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Amaranthine

**i.**

_I am no longer Sten, but Kithshok._ These words give Philander Cousland much vicarious pleasure, and though he is worn through governing Amaranthine (even with Nathaniel’s assistance), the thought of his  _kadan_ living well and living gloriously brings a smile to his lips.

(“So when’s the wedding?” Anders asks, and Phil scoffs and punches him in the shoulder. “Probably never, then. Right, good to know.”)

**ii.**

Sten (no no,  _Kithshok_ ) writes like clockwork, once a month, with nary a gap. Phil tries his hardest to do the same, even managing to write more frequently in the calmer months. But then some four years after the Blight, the letters from Seheron just…stop coming.  _A military campaign_ , Phil thinks, then  _a long military campaign_ , then  _oh sweet Maker’s toes he’s dead and I never got the chance to say goodbye._

The next missive from Seheron is…formal. Two lines.  _The Kithshok was wounded in battle some months ago. He is no more._

The Blight made Philander a man. He does not weep or wail, but crushes the letter to his chest and silently crumples into a nearby chair. He doesn’t speak for days.

**iii.**

Not five days later, another piece of parchment arrives from Seheron.

Written in a very familiar hand are the words:  _The Arishok sends the Grey Warden his greetings._

It’s like a lantern is lit again in the Warden-Commander. The first thing he says to break the silence is “Thank the Maker he pulled through.” The second is “Now I’ll have to kill him for being the death of me.”


End file.
